


That's That

by still_lycoris



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: It took a while for Tony to decide he liked Effy ...





	

Effy’s first memory of Tony was of him glaring at her.

Everybody said she was lucky to have a big brother like Tony. He was so smart and cute and nice to everyone so obviously, he’d be nice to her too.

Tony was not nice to her.

He wasn’t generally _mean_ to her. He just behaved as though Effy didn’t exist. If she tried to talk to him when nobody else was around, Tony just went away or pretended that she hadn’t said anything. 

Effy wasn’t stupid. She worked out quietly why that was, even though she was small. Tony didn’t like having a little sister. He wouldn’t have liked having a little brother either. He hadn’t wanted a little brother or sister at all. Tony liked to be the centre of attention and with a baby, he wasn’t any more. So he didn’t like her. No matter what he pretended to other people – and he did pretend, probably because people thought he _should_ like her – he didn’t like her.

When it changed, it changed quite unexpectedly.

It was her first day of school. She couldn’t remember what she’d done to get the attention of the big boys but a group of them had encircled her, were shouting rude things, trying to pull up her stiff new skirt. Effy crept backwards, trying not to cry – and then Tony was there, wriggling into the group, his eyes narrowed.

“What are you doing to my sister?”

There was a flurry of fists then, Tony pushing them back, completely unafraid. His best friend Sid jumped in too, ending up with a bleeding nose. Tony didn’t, of course. When he turned to her, he was totally untouched by the fight and looking his usual determined self.

“Nobody hurts _my_ sister.”

He reached out his hand. Effy took it.

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016.


End file.
